Cuando canta el ruiseñor
by alter321
Summary: ¿Puede cambiar un patronus? ¿Qué tiene para contarnos Viktor Krum al respecto?


**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling , yo sólo juego en su caja de arena.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Mensual: Tú eres mi recuerdo más feliz de foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"_

* * *

 **Cuando canta el ruiseñor**

—¿Escucharon lo que ocurrió en la última prueba?—

—No, pero supongo que te vas a encargar de contarlo— respondió Poliakov sin abrir los ojos mientras su compañero irrumpía en la habitación que compartían.

El joven de Durmstrang estaba descansando luego de haber terminado la prueba final de Artes Oscuras. Habían sido unas semanas agotadoras, tan pronto regresaron de Escocia debieron rendir sus exámenes finales y no habían tenido tiempo de recuperarse de las últimas experiencias. Pensaba recurrentemente en su amigo Viktor, sobre él había caído el mayor desasosiego, no había emitido palabra durante todo el viaje de regreso y eso le preocupaba, su silencio no era el de siempre pero ¿cómo culparlo?, había utilizado la Maldición Cruciatus sobre Diggory y no le importaba que fuera bajo el Maleficio Imperius, aún se culpaba de la muerte de uno de los campeones de Hogwarts.

—¡Viktor!, ¡él acaba de pasar la prueba de los Dementores!, !obtuvo una E!—

Sólo con escuchar el nombre de su amigo, Poliakov abrió sus ojos y se incorporó. La prueba de los Dementores era una de las más peligrosas y consistía en tres instancias, la primera obligatoria y las siguientes dos optativas. En la primera, te enfrentabas a uno sólo de ellos; si pasabas, podías darte por aprobado y retirarte con tranquilidad pero también podías solicitar ir al siguiente nivel en el que te enfrentabas a tres de ellos. Sólo los suicidas pedían pasar al siguiente en el que te encerraban en una habitación a oscuras, tú solo con tu varita, no había especificaciones de cuantas de esas criaturas participaban en esa instancia final. Se sabe, por el relato de unos pocos que han sobrevivido a la experiencia, que caminas a oscuras por una habitación hasta que escuchas el crujir del aire convirtiéndose en escarcha, tu respiración se vuelve pesada, tu corazón comienza a galopar, tiemblas por el frío y por el miedo, incluso hay quienes dicen que sientes el rozar de sus cuerpos a tu alrededor y que susurran maldiciones en tus oídos. No todos sobreviven porque no siempre alcanzan a pedir auxilio antes de recibir el 'beso', la mayoría de las veces los profesores llegan tarde y sólo resta levantar un cuerpo sin vida.

—¡Pero qué dices! ¿Acaso el imbécil pidió las tres pruebas?— no podía creerlo, debió haberlo acompañado, sabía que Víktor no estaba bien y ahora, de sólo pensar que se metió en esa habitación a jugar con la muerte, sentía verdadero miedo por su amigo.

—¡Sí! Los profesores están orgullosos, dicen que pocas veces vieron un Patronus tan bien ejecutado y tan cálido—

—No digas estupideces, ¿Dónde está ahora?, ¡Cuando lo encuentre me va a escuchar! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre…?!— la rabia no contenida inundaba la habitación, la aparición de Krum silenció a Poliakov de inmediato.

Ahí estaba en la puerta, su rostro no reflejaba miedo ni pena, parecía estar envuelto en un halo de paz interior, tranquilidad e incluso, se atreverían a decir los presentes, felicidad. Avanzó hasta su cama, se sentó y pasó su mano por su cabeza, nadie sabía que estaba pensando ni porqué motivo sonreía; calculaban que era por haber pasado con sumo éxito el examen pero no, había algo más. Viktor Krum no había sonreído de esa manera desde mucho antes que terminara el Torneo de los Tres Magos y Poliakov conocía muy bien quién era la responsable de dicho gesto, una joven castaña de cabello alborotado y sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Eh! ¡Felicitaciones camarada! ¡Fue asombroso!- comentó otro que ingresó a la habitación al ver a Krum- ¡Nunca imaginé que un Patronus pudiera iluminar tanto!—

—¡Sí, sí! Pero… tenía entendido que el tuyo era un tiburón enorme, con sus dientes y todo pero dicen que fue un ave pequeña… ¿Qué era?— preguntó otro transeúnte.

Él no respondía, estaba comenzando a armarse un pequeño alboroto a su alrededor con la llegada de más estudiantes aunque no le afectaba, se encontraba en su propio mundo de recuerdos, un lugar que le pertenecía a él y a nadie más.

—Bueno, bueno… ¡El camarada Krum debe descansar! ¡Fuera todos! ¡Vamos, vamos!— con ademanes Poliakov sacó a todos de la habitación hasta que quedaron los dos. A pesar de que todo su ser quería lanzarse sobre él y reclamarle la locura que acababa de cometer, se contuvo, no iba a hostigarlo con preguntas, sólo observarlo hasta que él mismo decidiera hablar.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se irguió y caminó hacia la ventana, junto a la chimenea apagada por la llegada del verano.

—Ella… ella vino a salvarme— giró y vio a su amigo Poliakov sentado en su cama, esperando que continuara —pedí pasar la tercera instancia sabiendo que seguramente moriría, lo menos que merecía era el 'beso' por haber usado un Imperdonable—

—No eres el responsable, ¡ya deja de culparte por ello! ¡culpa a Bartemius Crouch Jr! ¡O... o a Voldemort!— dijo con enojo.

—Lo sé… lo sé… sólo que— se interrumpió mientras su mano derecha se hacía un puño que dirigió a la pared más próxima— tú sabes que mi abuelo fue asesinado por el Mago Tenebroso Gellert Grindelwald y por eso, por eso… yo… yo no tolero el uso de las Artes Oscuras, menos el de los Imperdonables… ¡no puedo eximirme de eso!, no puedo perdonarme el haber usado el Cruciatus, la misma maldición que torturó a mi abuelo… ¡no, no lo soporto!— terminó de decir con un suspiro y la respiración entrecortada por la exaltación. Ambas manos caían a cada lado de sí mismo, parecía empequeñecerse por lo encorvado que estaba.

—Si es así, ¿Qué haces en esta habitación ahora? ¿No deberías estar muerto?— se había resignado a que su amigo no sería convencido de su inocencia.

—Sentí como cada gota de felicidad era drenada de mi cuerpo, con cada roce de los dementores desaparecía una a una las alegrías y momentos compartidos contigo, mi familia, el equipo... y sentía que era lo correcto, que era justicia. Mi primer vuelo en escoba, el día que me aceptaron en el equipo, mi primer partido, mi madre ofreciéndome pan recién hecho durante las vacaciones de navidad, mi hermana corriendo por los campos floridos en el festival de primavera, todo iba desvaneciéndose- se detuvo un instante y fue acercándose a Poliakov, se sentó frente a él- hasta que llegaron a ella—

—¿A Hermione Granger?— Krum asintió y esbozó una delgada sonrisa.

—Cuando sentí que se llevaban los recuerdos de aquellas tardes en la Biblioteca, los primeros paseos alrededor de Hogwarts con ella enseñándome los rincones del castillo, esperando que yo entendiera todo lo que decía por más que mi inglés era deprimente, no pude con ello, sentí que no estaba bien, que no podía ser, quería conservar eso conmigo—

—E invocaste tu Patronus— resolvió

—Sí, pero no fue suficiente, mi recuerdo feliz junto a mi padre, caminando por los campos, escuchando sus historias, no fue suficiente, creí que ya era tarde y que moriría…. Entonces… fue entonces cuando recordé el momento en el que me sentí consumado, extasiado, feliz… y volví a intentarlo; esta vez fue tan intenso, potente que iluminó todo alrededor y pude ver a esas criaturas huir, me sentí vivo nuevamente, sentí que tenía algo más en este mundo, algo… algo que me complementa—

—¿Me dirás cuál es el misterioso y vivaz momento que dio por tierra dieciocho años de excelentes recuerdos de vida familiar y siete de amistad? Porque, que yo sepa, entre tu pésimo inglés y el sentido de la diversión de Granger, no se me ocurre qué pudo haber sido en extremo feliz y superara nuestras grandiosas experiencias— la tensión había disminuido y no pudo más que bromear con su hermano del alma.

Miró a su amigo de reojo y negó con la cabeza, su mano jugaba con un objeto dentro de su bolsillo izquierdo y su mente volvía a una fría tarde de enero. Habían quedado en encontrarse en el umbral del castillo, Hermione no aparecía y se estaba haciendo un poco tarde, Viktor estaba preocupado pero no quería ir a buscarla por el temor al desencuentro y deseaba pasar con ella unas horas a solas. A lo lejos, asomándose por uno de las galerías observó una mata castaña asomarse con premura, venía cargando diversos libros intentando mantener el equilibrio mientras apuraba el paso; el joven no pudo más que sonreír y dirigirse hacia ella para ayudarla.

—¡Oh! Lo siento mucho Viktor, realmente, no sé cómo disculparme por mi retraso. ¿Pasaste mucho frío?— él negó con la cabeza, tomaba los libros y los guardaba en un bolso que había traído precisamente para eso, Hermione sorprendida le preguntó —¿y ese bolso?—

—Tú siemp **r** e t **r** aes muchas cosas contigo, mejo **r** esta **r** p **r** epa **r** ado y ayuda **r** te. Espe **r** o no te moleste— dijo con su voz pausada, vocalizando cada palabra.

Hermione sintió como el calor subía a su rostro, tiñéndola de múltiples colores. Hacía relativamente poco que se conocían y él ya sabía lo suficiente como para prever ese tipo de situaciones, se sintió algo extraña pero realmente conmovida.

—Te agradezco mucho Viktor, eres muy amable, verdaderamente atento— él le sonrió, no necesitaban muchas palabras— aunque se nos haga un poco tarde, vayamos junto al lago ¿Quieres?—

Caminaron pausadamente, él cargaba la mayoría de los libros, ella tan sólo llevaba su pequeño bolso de clases con sus apuntes. Ya se había resignado a no batallar la igualdad entre el hombre y la mujer con Viktor, había entendido que no importaba cuanto ella insistiese en cargar el mismo peso que él, simplemente se negaba y guardaba silencio respetuosamente. Eso hacía que cualquier debate quedara invalidado; si el contrincante no responde, ¿cómo actuar?, sólo pudo ceder y justificarse a sí misma pensando que se trataba de auténtica amabilidad.

Llegaron a la roca que generalmente les servía de asiento, ubicaron sus bolsos a los lados y se dedicaron a mirar el horizonte que comenzaba a teñirse de rosa por el inminente anochecer.

—Mi estación favorita es el invierno— dijo Hermione sin retirar sus ojos del cielo distante. La tenue luz del sol se reflejaba en sus pupilas, Viktor capturaba ese instante en su mente —cuando era niña, iba con mis padres a la pista de hielo del Museo Histórico Natural, pasábamos la tarde allí y luego volvíamos por chocolate caliente— su voz encerraba añoranza soñadora.

—¿Tú... patinas?— dijo con una sonrisa, sus ojos brillaron por una inexplicable alegría ante la revelación de la castaña. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado ya que jamás la vio haciendo otra cosa que no sea leer.

—¡Sí! ¡Siempre! ¡Es una de las cosas que más me gustan del invierno!— respondió con sorpresivo entusiasmo.

Él se incorporó y le tendió la mano, la condujo hacia el lago congelado, era evidente lo que pretendía. Sacó su varita y hechizó ambos pares de botas, haciendo que aparezcan unas cuchillas de hielo en las suelas, avanzó con Hermione de la mano, ella sonreía como nunca.

La chica pronto se animó un poco más y comenzó a tomar velocidad, él sólo la seguía, observándola detenidamente, guardando en su memoria cada pequeño movimiento, cada pequeño cambio en los gestos de la joven. Se detuvo en su rostro sonrojado por el pequeño ejercicio, en sus rizos que golpeaban sus hombros y espalda con cada movimiento, en sus ojos brillantes por el golpe del aire helado en ellos, en su sonrisa cálida, en sus labios que invitaban a besarla.

De repente, Hermione se detuvo en medio del lago y dirigió su mirada al cielo que comenzaba a bañarse de pequeñas estrellas. Era un atardecer increíblemente despejado y la luna pronto aparecería detrás del castillo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Víktor!— dijo girándose dulcemente, regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas. Lo había sorprendido y eso se reflejó en el rostro del joven.

—¡G **r** a-g **r** acias! ¿Có-cómo lo supiste? Yo no te lo he dicho— el avanzó para estar aún más cerca, para rodearse del aliento de la chica que el frío hacía visible.

—¿Acaso no soy la mejor bruja de mi generación?— dijo mientras reía, ese sonido caló en lo profundo del alma de su interlocutor.

La bruja comenzó a buscar algo en el bolsillo del saco, se preocupó al no encontrar rápidamente lo que debía, su rostro se relajó al sentir la cajita.

—Esto es para ti, espero te agrade, no sabía que podía darte y no tuve tiempo de ir a Hogsmeade para buscar algo mejor—

Le entregó la diminuta caja, él la abrió y dentro de ella encontró una moneda del tamaño de un botón mediano que se veía aún más pequeña en la palma de su mano. Viktor sólo alzó la mirada intrigante hacia Hermione haciendo que se sonrojara.

—Es muy tonto ¿verdad?, disculpa, no pensé que… yo… este… yo… yo no sabía que regalarte y pensé que debía ser algo especial y busqué entre mis cosas porque no tuve tiempo de ir al pueblo y ver algo más… más… útil. Esa… esa moneda me la dio mi abuela, ella me la dio como amuleto cuando era pequeña porque le temía a los exámenes y… pensé que podrías llevarlo contigo… para los partidos y eso… yo… yo… ¡olvídalo! Prometo buscar un mejor regalo— avanzó como para quitársela, el mago sólo cerró su puño y la abrazó.

—Es el mejo **r** **r** egalo que haya **r** ecibido, no quie **r** o nada más, no busco nada más, nada puede supe **r** a **r** lo— la tomó de la cintura y la elevó mientras giraba sobre el hielo. A medida que tomaba velocidad, los rizos de Hermione inundaban su rostro, comenzó a reír contagiosamente, ese sonido se alojó en el corazón del mago, habitándolo de una vez y para siempre. La atrajo hacia él, la besó dulce y apasionadamente, sintiendo sus mejillas congeladas en contraste con su cálido aliento.

Al separarse sólo se miraron tiernamente y escucharon el dulce canto de un pájaro a lo lejos.

—Esto es extraño, no debería, no en esta época— dijo con el rostro intrigado.

—¿Qué sucede He **r** -mio-ne?—

—Es un ruiseñor, ellos llegan en abril, a lo sumo a finales de marzo— dijo algo extrañada, volvió la vista al cielo, el sol ya se había retirado— Deberíamos volver antes de que sea más tarde, pronto servirán la cena— tomó la mano de su compañero y se dirigió a recoger sus cosas.

El guardó silencio y simplemente cerró sus ojos, dejándose conducir por la bruja que logró estremecerlo en cuerpo y alma. Hasta ese momento, sabía que le gustaba, que la encontraba extrañamente atractiva y lo embelesaba con sus extrañas rutinas y respuestas inesperadas, pero fue en ese preciso acto, al besarla estando ella en sus brazos mientras se deslizaba sobre el hielo que entendió que se había enamorado. El canto del ruiseñor se lo confirmó con vehemencia, su madre le había contado que hace mucho, mucho tiempo, el canto de esa pequeña ave bendecía el nacimiento del amor joven, puro y sincero.

* * *

 **Observaciones:** Espero haber cumplido con las reglas del reto, soy nueva en esto jejeje, sino sólo espero que por lo menos hayan disfrutado la lectura.

Me tomé la libertad de imaginar un examen con dementores en Durmstrang por ese pequeño gran detalle que dice que ahí se enseñan Artes Oscuras e imaginé que los exámenes deben ser un poco más intensos que en Hogwarts.

Otro detalle es la palabra "camarada". Bueno, ahí hay estudiantes de Bulgaria y países de Europa del Este, estamos a mediados de 1990, a sólo unos años de la disolución de la Unión Soviética, y si bien eso es del mundo muggle, imagino que el comunismo y demás influyó en algo. Sino, queda como una nota de color.

Que Hermione le haya dado una moneda de la buena suerte no significa que se haya enamorado de Viktor, sólo pensó en algo que pudiera agradarle como signo de "amistad" (sí, es muy ilusa aún)

Este Oneshot puede ser leído como parte del AU que estoy escribiendo -Orígenes-, aunque no incluí detalles porque lo alejarían del canon e intento respetar las reglas del reto.

Espero les haya gustado. ¿Algún review?


End file.
